Leap of Faith: Part One
by laloga
Summary: Everyone's favorite "Fearless Leader" meets a young woman with a mysterious past and an uncertain future. Inspired by the '07 movie, yet based in the recent cartoon series. Confused yet? Rather longish...rating is for some language and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**Leap Of Faith**

**Part 1: Out of the Shadows**

"People are afraid of everything: of war, of famine, of pestilence....of dogs. But no, I say, don't fear these things, they're not real....Do you know what you should be afraid of? Do you know what to fear? Love. Fear love; it is real, and it is terrifying. If you're going to be afraid, be afraid when someone says, 'I love you.'"

--Happy Franks (Steve Buscemi), _The Impostors_

**Chapter 1**

The Old Union was, to be blunt, a dark, tiny box of a bar which, on a good night, reeked merely of cheap beer and clove cigarettes. Located between a decrepit warehouse and a closed-down shoe store, it was not the kind of place that ordinary people chose to visit. If any newcomer happened to stumble inside the Old Union's wooden doors, it was usually the accidental result of faulty or misread directions. However, when most of the Old Union's regular patrons entered, they experienced the kind of contentment that comes from feeling truly at home in a place that others don't belong.

Leonardo entered after his brother, Michelangelo, and recoiled immediately from the overpowering odor of the crowded bar; he had been remarkably accommodating until now, not even commenting on the dilapidated appearance of the place. Mikey, in his fashion, charged ahead blithely, scanning the room for a certain face.

"She's gotta be here somewhere," the youngest Turtle brother muttered to himself.

Leonardo glanced around dubiously. "Who're you looking for again, Mikey? Oh yeah, your drug dealer."

"Shhh, dude," Mikey admonished, "C'mon Leo, you promised to be cool!"

"Fine," he said curtly, "I'll grab a seat while you find your friend."

Michelangelo sighed theatrically, and slapped his brother's shell. "Lighten up, o powerful leader! Just relax and enjoy the show-maybe if you're good, I'll smoke a bowl with you later."

"Hey, how many times have I told you guys?" Leo said in annoyance. "No slapping the shell!"

"Must've missed that one, Leo. I'll make it up to you, someday."

Ignoring his brother's jibe, Leonardo settled into a ragged armchair towards the right side of the room, giving him both a clear view of the main entrances, exits, and the stage (as it were) as well as his shell backed against the wall for protection. _Just in case_. He watched as his brother drifted towards the rear of the bar, passing by a couple of guys who were setting up speakers, mics, and other accouterments of the band. A song from the seventies that he couldn't place competed for volume with the clatter of conversation among the bar's patrons. After a few minutes, as no real or immediate danger threatened, he began to slightly relax.

Loud voices suddenly sounded by the far end of the bar. A trio of "young professionals" wearing black coats and hats were well on their way to becoming completely shit-faced. Leo observed them for a moment before assessing their potential threat level at very low. He shifted in the uncomfortable chair and glanced around for Mikey. No sign of the little stoner. He wondered if he could buy a drink without the bartender shrieking in fear, then cast the thought aside to dwell on other things.

Mikey's new favorite person in the world was this young lady he'd met at a concert some months ago. She had, to coin a phrase, "wicked connections,"and ever since had kept the youngest Turtle brother happily baked. Although Leonardo did not understand his sensei's tolerance regarding Michelangelo's reefer habit, he honored his master's wishes, and tried to follow suite. Ever since that Winterscorp incident things had quieted down; as long as Mikey continued to train regularly and keep a clear head when needed, there didn't seem to be any problems.

Leo was still unclear on how exactly his brother had revealed himself to this person. It had been difficult for him, or the cantankerous Raphael for that matter, to trust their brother's judgment in this particular instance. From what Mikey said, he first met the girl at a John Brown's Body show, shortly before Leo's return from his extended training. It had been serendipitous; she happened to get separated from her group and, a bit out of sorts from ingesting some "hippie chocolates," as Mikey said, wound up sitting with the youngest Turtle for the duration of the music.

"She's a cool lady," Mike had argued, "She's a great musician, and she's down to earth. Open minded and philosophical, I think you guys would really hit it off." Leo had noted how Mikey was looking at him in earnest, as if trying to convince the eldest brother of this girl's trustworthiness. Despite his occasional indulgences, Michelangelo was no fool; after hearing all of this, Leonardo could honestly say that this stranger had piqued his curiosity.

A curiosity that had left him seated in a smelly armchair, ironically alone in a crowded room, trying to find a good reason for staying. Nothing came to his mind except a headache from the smoke, so Leonardo abruptly stood up to leave. Glancing around the room for his brother, he did not see the person that he'd knocked over until they were both crashing ungracefully to the sticky floor.

"Ouch!" A feminine voice groaned beside him. Leo recovered immediately and jumped to his feet, extending a hand to help her up as he apologized. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."

Without taking his hand, the woman got to her feet, blinking rapidly. She was short, about his height, with dark hair in a single plait down her back,and large dark gray eyes; had he thought about such things, Leo would have considered her rather pretty.

"Apparently neither was I." At least she didn't sound angry, or frightened for that matter, though Leonardo retracted his hand, hoping that he could still slip away quietly. _But not before making reparations. _

"Are you alright?" he asked, bending to pick up a case that she'd dropped, and stepping more into the shadows in one fluid motion.

"I'll live." She watched him, her expression curious. "Are _you_ alright? You seem kinda spooked."

_Spooked_? Leo backed away a tiny bit more as she took the case, her shoulders hunching over a little with its heft. He needed to go, before this conversation continued. "Actually, I was just leaving."

She raised her brow, indignant. "You can't leave yet, we haven't even started playing. Look, if you're going to slip out, at least do it while we're on-we'll be like a distraction." She seemed completely serious for a moment, before breaking into a smile. "I'm kidding, you really should stay and enjoy the music. It'll be fun, I promise."

Despite his best efforts, Leo found himself smiling back at her.

"Hey there you are!" Mikey exclaimed, slapping Leo's shell as he approached. Leonardo shot him a glare, though it was pointedly ignored as he continued. "Where've you been, bro? Howdy Miranda."

She grinned as Mikey treated her to one of his massive hugs. "Oof, hey Mikey! I'm glad you could make it." She gestured to Leo, her eyes unreadable. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your 'bro'?"

"My apologies, milady." Mikey bowed dramatically. "Leonardo, this is my friend Miranda Malone. She's a singer-slash-songwriter, like Jewel." He winked at Miranda, who glanced at Leo again, her cheeks a bit more flushed than a moment ago.

"Please don't compare me to that blond sellout Mikey-I've never been to Alaska and I don't live out of a van. At least, I'm keeping the fingers crossed. Nice to meet you, Leonardo."

When she spoke his name, he felt a faint ringing in his ear, a touch of delirium. _That might be trouble later on. _Leo took her palm in what he hoped was a non-sweaty handshake as Mikey continued to embarrass the both of them. "Besides what I've already told you, he's really skilled at, um, meditation, and...." Leo winced inwardly at the thought of his brother attempting to espouse some of his more attractive qualities-whatever they might be-as well as what else he had told this woman regarding Leo's personality.

"Oh," Mikey exclaimed, again slapping Leo's shell. "He's also really punctual."

Leonardo was torn between wishing that he could fade into the shadows and disappear, or staying and attempting to salvage the conversation with Miranda. He glanced at Mikey, who was clearly enjoying the whole situation way too much. But as he was about to ask her a question, a tall guy with dreadlocks called Miranda's name above the growing din inside the Old Union. She glanced around the room as if for the first time.

"Whoops, didn't realize how late it was. I guess we should get up there and give everyone their money's worth." She nodded at the Turtles. "Thanks again for coming, Mikey. I hope you enjoy the show, Leonardo."

And she was gone, leaving Leo slightly confused and mildly infatuated, though his expression revealed nothing. Mikey handed him a beer he'd procured, (no one was really sure how he ever managed this feat), and they moved to face the middle of the stage, finally standing in front of the soundboard. "Miranda swears that it sounds the best here." Mikey said as the band began their set.

The previous day when Leo had asked his brother what kind of music Miranda's band, Nautilus, played, his younger brother had shrugged. "A lot of reggae; The lead guitarist and the bass player are really into it. But they also do some folk, a little bit of bluegrass, some jazz, rock, and jam. She plays guitar and fiddle, and does some vocals." He laughed at Leo's bewilderment. "They're really good, you should totally come out!" And so on.

Music had never been Leo's specialty. When he was younger, it's main function had been to provide a suitable background ambiance for whatever training or meditation he'd been engaged in. Truth be told, until Donnie fixed it, he'd done those things in the silence of a broken stereo. However, recent technological advances had made a wider variety of music available, and in the past five or so years, their home had begun brimming with new tunage. All thanks to Donatello, of course, who favored classic rock, like Queen, Rush, and Journey as he tinkered in his room. Raph, predictably, steered towards metal, rap, and occasionally some Led Zeppelin, when he was in a "good" mood. Mikey seemed to be able to groove to whatever was on, though lately he'd been playing a good bit of reggae-probably due in part to Miranda's influence-as well as favorites like Jack Johnson and Mayday Parade.

The first tune was jazzy and energetic, and featured a heavy bass line, led by a skirling saxophone. Leo could hardly catch the lyrics as the music spiraled around the room, causing more than a few audience members to start dancing. He had never heard anything quite like it. Mikey was grooving beside him, and his own head was starting to bob a little. From this, they segued into a reggae beat, with the bass thumping through every muscle, filling him with the vibrations of the powerful music.

The song ended, and everyone on stage, (Leo counted six in an area that seemed large enough for four), paused to take a swig of beverage before pulling out a different assortment of instruments for the next song. Miranda picked up her violin, hidden until now behind a row of speakers, and the lead guitar player fiddled with knobs and strings on what Leo figured was a banjo. He glanced at Mikey, who was well into his fifth beer and cheering happily. Leo's own beer, though still full, was now warm and unappealing.

The bass player, introduced as Ashton, stepped up to his mic. "Thanks, everyone. This next one is an old folk song called 'Down By the River,' enjoy." Miranda and the Ashton glanced at each other and nodded.

It was bluegrass in nature, sounding vaguely familiar in the way that most folk songs do, and Leo was surprised to realize that he actually like it. Before he knew what was happening, the vocals ended and the music slipped into a rollicking fiddle-heavy tune that made his head spin. Perhaps it was the euphoric energy of the crowded room influencing his perception, but he was astonished by Miranda's playing. The bow flew across the strings with the practiced grace of a bird in flight, and he could tell that every molecule of her being was focused on the music. The music that flowed freely and seemingly spontaneously from every member of the band reminded Leonardo of an old axiom that he'd heard Splinter use on a number of occasions, usually regarding the practice of martial arts. "A true master makes even the most complex movement seem effortless."

The audience seemed to agree, though it was odd to see punks, hippies, and scenesters alike bobbing energetically to the picking of a banjo. When the band finished, the crowd went wild; Mikey was whooping and cheering, and even Leo clapped heartily. Was it his imagination, or did she wink at him? Probably not, he decided. It was doubtful that anyone on stage could see a thing beyond the intense glare of the lights.

After another change of instruments, the bassist once more stepped up to the mic. "Thanks everyone. Miranda wrote this next one; this is the first time we've done it in front of a crowd, so you'd better enjoy it!" He grinned at Miranda, who laughed as she adjusted her mic.

"One, two, three, four...."

Upon hearing her voice raised in song, Leo sincerely hoped that his few sips of beer were affecting him way more than they should. It sent chills down his spine, and he would later recall stopping all extraneous movement in order to better listen, even though he didn't remember any of the words. When the song ended, Miranda smiled contentedly and stepped back from the mic as the crowed hollered and the band paused to switch instruments again. Leonardo continued to watch her, and thought that he was the only one in the bar not cheering-at this point he was afraid that he'd miss something. And then, was she smiling _at him_? This was leading to unfamiliar territory rather quickly, and the idea made him irrationally nervous. _It's definitely time to leave,_ he thought, pulling Mikey's arm, _I'm starting to hallucinate. _

"I think we should go," he called to his brother. The din was so great in the bar that he practically had to shout into Mikey's ear, even as the younger Turtle was whooping along with the crowd.

"Aww, come on, Leo!" Mikey yelled back, laughing, "They're just getting warmed up. What's wrong, are you actually enjoying yourself?"

"Fine." Leonardo said, pretending to take a sip of his room-temp Michelobe._ Honestly, I should just throw it away at this point_, he thought._ Though it is kind of good to have something to do with my hands. _Mikey took a swig of his own beer and chuckled at his brother's obvious discomfort.

"That was easier than it should've been. Maybe I will smoke that bowl with you after all-it'd probably do you a world of good."

Before Leonardo could form a reply, Nautilus started up again. The rest of the set passed surprisingly quickly, with another reggae song, a Pink Floyd cover, several originals, and a long wordless tune which Mikey referred to as a "jam." By the time the music ended and the band began to collect their equipment, Leo realized that he was tired, and....happy. Not drunkenly euphoric like his brother and most of the Old Union's other patrons, but almost refreshed, like he felt after a particularly good meditation session.

"Well, that was fun, but now it really is time to leave." Leo put his hand on Mikey's shoulder, only to have his brother bat it away carelessly.

"Alright, alright. You win big brother; just let me catch up with Miranda."

They slipped through the crowd with a grace that Leo was certain his brother should have obliterated by now. After a few minutes he spotted Miranda, holding a djembe and a microphone stand, speaking in low tones with a tall man in a dark coat and a black wide-brimmed hat with a single white band. He made a remark and her eyes narrowed, she shifted her weight as if tensing, about to spring away from him.

Leo was immediately on the alert-it was clear that this was no casual admirer-and a glance at Mike showed that his brother was also attentive, despite his slightly wobbling step. They approached the pair unnoticed until Leo could make out a snatch of words spoken amidst the hubbub of last call.

"....don't think this will last?" Miranda was saying, her jaw tight in anger.

"It will continue as long as it needs to, Miranda," the man said calmly. "You'd do well to keep a low profile." His smile revealed rows of teeth that were unnaturally white and straight. Miranda paled visibly, before she noticed Leo and Mikey as they stepped behind the man in black. Before he could turn and follow her gaze, Miranda regained her composure, stepping closer to him and drawing his eye.

"Don't fret, Jacob. I'm sure that the Order doesn't have any reasons to worry about me. Why don't you just go home?" She smiled again, seemingly innocent, but her eyes betrayed her, at least to Leo, who thought that he saw a flicker of fire that lay coiled beneath her calm exterior. The man in the black hat nodded curtly, then slipped into the crowd and was soon out the door. Miranda immediately let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Whew! Thanks, guys. That was really unpleasant."

"Who the shell was that?" Leo asked, his gaze following the path of the stranger.

Miranda only shook her head and pulled a wry face. "It's no one, just a fan who's a little too eager." She glanced at Leo. "So did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh yeah," he replied, "I liked it a lot, I guess."

"You guess?" she said incredulously, "You _guess_? We kicked ass tonight!"

"Sorry," he winced, "I mean I really enjoyed it, I know, but I'm still trying to absorb it all."

"What he means is he's never heard anything like it," Mikey interjected, "Leo's mostly into classical and new age."

Miranda leaned towards the stage and grabbed a cd from a stack by the tip jar. "Here," she handed it to Leonardo. "Hey, Mikey, I'm sorry, but you'll need to catch up with me later about all that. If you guys are up to it, I can meet you at the keyboardist, Hannah's apartment-I'll write the address on the cd. I can meet you outside in an hour, if you want."

"Sweet! That'll probably make life easier," Mike replied. Leo nodded mutely; he was busy trying to meet her gaze without staring obviously, as well as ignore his own sudden and irritating shyness.

"Great. Well, I need to help tear down. Thanks again for coming, guys. It was nice to meet you, Leonardo." And she was gone, again leaving Leo with the strange notion that something about the way she said his full name made his spine tingle. Mikey slapped Leo's shell, and put his arm across his brother's shoulders.

"Let's hit the road, bro. There's a Waffle House near here with our names on it, and I'm starving."

Leonardo sighed deeply and glanced at the emptying stage. "Yeah, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After several double pecan waffles, Leo and Mike adjusted their topside disguises before setting off for the after party. The address they'd been given let them to a studio apartment about nine blocks from the gig. The street and surrounding building were relatively dark and quiet, though a faint glow was emanating from the windows of their destination.

Leo glanced around suspiciously at the pleasant neighborhood. "You're sure this is the place?"

"Yeah, I guess she's running late. Now we play the waiting game." Mikey slipped across the street to the alley next to the building, coming to rest in the shadows. Leo soon joined him, feeling oddly exposed on the empty street.

Mike had pulled an old tabloid from a dumpster, and was casually leafing through it, humming softly and commenting on whatever caught his eye. Minutes ticked by. They both stiffened as a group of five people stumbled out of the building, laughing raucously. Leo only listened for a few moments before making a decision; he was tired of waiting for this woman and wanted only to go back to the lair and practice split kicks. He stood up, feeling confident that he would exit the alley, slip down the street and go home.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab something to drink." He gestured towards the only open business nearby, the HurryGo market across the street. _So much for that idea. _Mike nodded, still humming, glancing up only to say, "Grab me some Chiclets, will ya? I forgot to brush my teeth again."

Leo stepped onto the sidewalk, again the thought crossed his mind that he could still slip down an alley and go home, but the memory of Miranda's voice was still too near; he could still hear her say his name....

"Leonardo, is that you?"

And there she was, holding her instrument cases, tired but smiling. She approached and greeted him, effortlessly at ease in a way he did not understand and could never act. And still he smiled back.

"Miranda? I was just thinking about you.....your show."

She pushed back a strand of dark hair that had escaped her bandanna and they turned to walk back towards the alley. "I take it you guys made it here okay?" Miranda said as Mikey stood up to greet her.

Leonardo considered a few instances from his and his family's past where getting anywhere safely seemed impossible. He shrugged. "Yep. We made it alright."

She glanced at him, slightly bemused before facing both of them. "Let me see what's going on, it looks pretty calm." She pointed towards a window six levels above them on the top story. "That's the one, I'll signal if it's clear."

"Hey Miranda! Thanks again, we appreciate this," Mike said as she walked inside.

As soon as the door closed, Leonardo's better sense kicked in and he sighed and shook his head. "I swear little brother, if we get jumped or captured while we're on this inane-and highly illegal-errand of yours...."

"Relax, bro," Mikey said, picking up the tabloid again. "Everything will be fine. Miranda is straight up."

At that moment, a small whistle sounded above them, and they looked up to see Miranda waving from the open window. Moments later they slipped carefully through, Mikey grinning at Miranda's surprise, and found themselves in a large studio apartment.

"It's alright, everyone's gone except Hannah, and she's still messing around with her keyboards," she whispered as she ushered them into the living area to a small futon beside the street-facing window. She then pulled a small baggie out of her purse, handed it to Mike, and accepted his cash with a nod, all of which Leonardo pretended not to notice as his brother removed a small piece of herb and stuck the remainder in his coat pocket.

"Nice pad, Miranda," he said, handing her the nugget.

She pulled out a glass pipe from her bag and packed the bowl as she spoke. "I wish! It's Hannah's. She really lucked out when she inherited this place. The walls are even soundproofed, so she never gets any noise complaints. I lived here a while when I first moved here, about seven years ago."

"From Florida, right?" Mikey said, clicking the lighter.

"A little town in North Florida. Green River. You won't have heard of it. My parents moved down there from New York before I was born. My father commuted to the university where he taught, but our house was in virtually the middle of nowhere. My mom taught music at the local grade school."

Mikey offered the pipe to Leo, who just looked at him. "Sounds nice. I like going out to the country, which we don't get to do enough. It's always so peaceful."

"Sometimes I miss it," she admitted, "I came here for my music, alone and unemployed-and, though I felt I'd made the right choices, that still left me without a roof over my head or money in the bank." She handed the bowl to Mike again and leaned back and stretching her legs out in front of her.

"It was pure luck or fate or whatever that caused me to find my way here. I met Hannah one day in Central Park, we became friends, and she helped me find a job and a place. I owe her so much."

"That's pretty sweet," Mikey said, nudging Leo, who nodded mutely in agreement.

"My music gigs have even begun to pay for basic living expenses. Not a bad existence, if not the most lucrative." She regarded Leo and Mike. "So what's your story, guys? Mikey was pretty vague when we met, although not without good reason I guess."

The turtles glanced at each other before Mikey shrugged as if to say, _go on and tell her, you're the leader. _Sighing, Leonardo launched into their origins and basic history, albeit leaving out some of the more sordid parts. _If she's not running away screaming by now, there may be hope for us all yet._ When he finished, Miranda's eyes were wide with amazement.

"Wow," she said at last, looking at him with a new appreciation. "That's incredible. You guys are practically super-heroes!"

"All we need is our own comic book series!" Mikey interjected.

"Needless to say, Miranda," Leo replied, "we don't have many 'normal' friends. Most people who meet us consider us to be anything from a bizarre dream to dangerous monsters." He met her eyes, his voice deadly serious. "We have to be careful about who we can trust with the secret of our existence."

She did not look away, matching his gaze and nodding solemnly. "I understand, Leonardo. I promise not to say anything-not that anyone would believe me anyway!-but I'm not exactly about to run to the cops."

"And I'm the one who made first contact," Mikey said, "You took all that really well, by the way."

Leonardo sighed again and clasped his hands together. "I know, Mikey. And Miranda, I'm sorry to be so...."

"Hard-assed?"

"Thanks, little brother." He looked at her intently again. "We just have to be careful, that's all. We cannot afford to let our attention slip."

"Raph claimed to have had a girlfriend for a couple of weeks, remember?" Mike retorted.

Miranda grinned at him, the tension in the room was broken. "What? You haven't had as string of ladies left in your wake? I thought you were a player!"

"Awww, you know...." Mikey chuckled. "A few trysts here and there. Now, Leo here," he slapped his brother's shell again, "Leo just needs to lighten up, and he'll have the ladies lining up around the block."

Miranda was careful not to look at Leonardo as she readjusted on her pillow. "It's hard to imagine that you haven't had much luck in the romantic department, what with all the heroics. I mean, I'd....." She trailed off, flushing slightly, and Leo felt his own cheeks heat a bit as he replied.

"Well, it's harder for a five-foot tall mutant turtle to find a date than you might imagine."

"Can't guess why," Mikey said through a yawn before he passed out, snoring deeply.

Leo and Miranda sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Leo decided to go for broke and attempt further conversation with the pretty human girl that he barely knew.

"That was pretty impressive back there. How long have you been playing music?"

"Ever since I can remember. My mom gave me a fiddle when I was about five or six, and started teaching me guitar a few years later....to tell the truth, I can't really remember a time where I wasn't making music."

Leo nodded. "That's how I feel about ninjitsu. Although, sometimes I wish I'd learned to do something other than swing a sword around."

Miranda smiled softly. "The first time that I held that fiddle, I knew that's what I wanted to do. Make music, I mean. I can teach you, if you like. Guitar, violin, some dobro. Though if you want to learn the piano, Hannah will have to help you out. I'm better with strings."

"Maybe." Leo tried to imagine himself strumming an acoustic guitar and singing in a coffee shop downtown. Incongruous, to say the least. "Why'd you leave home?"

She frowned. "A lot of reasons, I guess....Can we talk about that when I know you a little better?"

"You know about my existence. How much better can it get?" He made an effort to keep his tone light, and she seemed to notice.

She shrugged. "Fair enough, but can we step outside for a minute? I need a cigarette." She absently picked up her guitar case, and led the way until they were standing on the roof in the cool of the night. Leonardo took a minute to marvel at the fact that though this was hardly the last place he would have expected to spend his evening, the company was certainly unforeseen. Miranda stood facing the doorway they'd come out of, and lit a cigarette, making sure to blow the smoke away from Leo so that it slipped away unnoticed with the night wind. She was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I'm trying to quit, but sometimes you just _need_ a cigarette. Anyway, I was trying to get away from my parents, so I came to the one place on earth I knew they'd never follow."

"Your folks didn't like the city?" Though he didn't care for the smoking, he was glad that they were outside in the fresh air.

"My parents moved south when I was a baby; they didn't want to raise a child here." She paused, and blew a stream of smoke into the night. "They were killed in a car crash six months after I left."

Though her voice was casual, her words had a sense of finality to them, and he could tell that she did not want to discuss this anymore. As a seasoned warrior, Leo knew when to retreat. "How did your band, Nautilus, come about?"

"Hannah and I started it, then Ashton and the others joined later. They're all amazing musicians....I'm very lucky to be part of such a talented group."

"I know the feeling. Mikey said you write your own stuff."

At this she smiled fondly and brightened, and stubbed the cigarette out, placing the end in her pocket before opening her guitar case as she spoke.

"I don't know what I would do without my music! Yeah, I write some of the things we play, as do Hannah and the others. We don't do all originals, of course, but sometimes I do a solo act at the Blue Moon. Actually, I have one tomorrow-you should come. Here, let me play something for you. I don't think a guitar is going to wake anyone up," she smiled as he glanced around cautiously. She tuned the instrument for a moment, before breaking into a quiet melody that seemed to glide over his skin like wind in the trees. Her voice was slightly hoarse from the long night, but still resonated with a smoky sweetness that filled his senses.

_Don't come near me  
I'm not the one to save your skin  
But if the stars have brought you here  
Then here you are_

Lock me into something new  
Something different from this  
Cause I need bliss in the solar system

I'm a lighthouse on the edge of the rocks  
But my warning light is fading

Don't think you need to carry me upon your back  
I ask you what do you believe?  
I remember looking upward  
To a night like pepper 

_I'm a lighthouse on the edge of the rocks  
But my warning light is fading...can you see me still? _

"_Night Like Pepper," KT Tunstall; lyrics reprinted without permission_

The final chord faded and she remained still for a moment, eyes closed and smiling. Leonardo applauded softly.

"That was.....beautiful," he said at last. Her eyes opened and they looked at each other for a heartbeat before she nodded in a businesslike manner.

"Thank you."

Leo stood and stretched a moment before stepping to the edge of the rooftop to study the night. "Nice view."

"I'll take your word for it," Miranda said curtly as she continued to strum the guitar softly. "I'm not really a heights person."

A sudden movement in the street caught Leo's eye, but he saw nothing upon closer inspection. "Why not?"

She laughed ruefully and he turned to regard her. "Not sure really. I guess it's one of those weird things about yourself that you can't explain. I think a psychotherapist might say that any phobia is the outward manifestation of something wrong inside." Her mouth twisted into a wry smile. "But I suppose it has more to do with the fact that when I was ten, a carnival fortune teller told me that I would die by falling from a great height. I'm not a licensed therapist, mind you, so that's pure speculation."

"Damn," Leo replied, shaking his head. "That's a pretty messed-up thing to tell a kid. Weren't your parents angry?"

"I didn't really talk to them much after I reached double digits," she said with a shrug. "My mom would've worried too much and my dad would have scoffed and told me that I was full of malarkey."

"So you've been afraid of heights almost your whole life? That seems like a long time to live with a fear like that."

She shrugged. "I think it balances out, in the end. I guess in a way fear keeps you healthy, motivated to live well and grateful for the chance to do so." She cast him a sly grin. "Besides, when you think that you know how you'll die, you kinda stop being afraid of most other things."

Leo considered her words for a moment, then shook his head slowly. "Still, it doesn't seem like the wisest way to live one's life; you'll have to face the fear eventually."

"Leonardo, I am so messing with you."

At that, they both laughed.

"So," she said finally, "you now know about my big phobia. What about you? What are you afraid of?"

He tilted his head in thought. "Loosing my family," he said at last. "My father Splinter, and my brothers."

Miranda shook her head. "That's not what I mean, everyone has those fears, Leo. I'm talking about silly, irrational fears like spiders, or anthrax."

"Well, in that case, it'd have to be.....snakes, though my father tells me that I used to have a considerable fear of heights when I was much younger."

She made a noise of disbelief. "Your brother said you're fearless."

He raised his brow. "My brother says lots of things about me. Whether or not any of them are accurate, I leave you to decide."

"How did you get over it?" she asked quietly, risking a glance at the skyline. "The heights thing, I mean."

Leonardo looked at her, and saw the fear written plain across her features. "My family helped me overcome it, as did my own discipline. It was not instant, mind you, it took a long time for the fear to subside."

She said nothing for a moment, merely toyed with another cigarette before slipping it back into her pocket. Leo noticed her stricken expression, and felt a strange desire to see her smile again. "Miranda, would you play me something else? That last song was lovely."

"Really?" She grinned as and he pulled up a couple of plastic lawn chairs that had been left on the rooftop. She strummed a chord, and glanced at him again. "Here, you might know this one....."

Some time later....

"That was great!" Leonardo said, clapping softly. "I've never heard Pink Floyd sound so.....pretty."

Miranda laughed; as she did so, some stray hairs fell from her bandanna, and into her face. When she looked at him again, he felt a strong urge to brush the hair out of her eyes. Her skin looked soft, and he found himself wondering what it would be like to touch her. She was regarding him as well, her expression unreadable, and he found that he was curious to know what she was thinking.

"What happened to your shell?" The question was unexpected, and took Leo by surprise. He watched her lean forward to look at the jagged, missing piece of his carapace.

"It happened during a battle with one of our most dangerous enemies," he said, turning so she could see better.

"It looks painful."

"It was at the time, but it's fine now."

She opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it. Leo was amused; he guessed what she wanted and turned farther. "You can touch it if you want."

She reached out a hand and tentatively brushed her fingers along the deep gouge. Leonardo had not anticipated the physical sensation that would erupt from her touch; he stiffened involuntarily, and she drew her hand back quickly.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" She looked at him with such concern, and he shook his head and smiled.

"Nope. It's just, without the outer shell to cover it, that area's a little more sensitive than I remembered. Not bad, just unexpected."

She regarded him thoughtfully. "You never noticed this before?"

"I don't have a lot of people lining up to touch my shell."

"Can I do it again? If you know what's coming, you can prepare yourself." She was eager to learn about him, he realized, and the thought gave him immense pleasure. His answer was to turn his back again, and allow her to explore his shell fully. She brushed the blue strands of his mask aside, and ran her fingers along the edges of the gash before she turned her attention to the rest of his carapace. She rapped her knuckles against the back. "Can you feel this?"

"Sort of. I feel pressure when you knock, but it's not the same as, say, a hand on my arm."

"Hmmmm." She continued to run her hands along his shell, before growing more curious. He shuddered as her fingers slid below the bony ridge and along his side. Again she pulled back. "Sorry, that was inappropriate. You just look so cool! I don't think that I can stop...." She trailed off, a blush creeping up her face.

They were silent for a moment before Leo cleared his throat. "I can't say that I mind, Miranda. It's just....strange to have someone like you be so interested in me. It's still hard for me to accept that you won't run away screaming at the mere sight of me, let alone show any interest in my.....physical form."

"Oh, no," she said quietly. "Leonardo, I think you...and your brother....are extraordinary. And your shell is beautiful."

He was pleased, and decided to let it show. "Really? That's not something I thought I'd ever be called."

"Well, I think you are. All these intricate patterns, these whorls and layers. And this gash," her voice was quiet as she ran her hands along his shell again. "It's a mark of honor. I mean, it's a scar, yes, but it's also a reminder of how lucky you are, to be alive." She placed her hand completely over the old wound, and he felt the heat of her skin. "It makes you even more special."

He had no response to that, and they sat in silence for a few more minutes. Light was beginning to crack through the eastern sky, and he realized that dawn was coming. He also realized that Miranda was shivering in the chilly morning air, and he put an arm around her awkwardly. She stiffened at first, but leaned into him before he could draw his arm back. Together, they watched the sun rise from the roof of the apartment building.

The sudden sound of the door opening made them both whirl around in shock, but it was only Leo's brother, yawning hugely and scratching his plastron. "Leo? Can we get some marshmallows on our way home?" Mikey said groggily. Miranda smiled at his sibling, and turned to Leo, still beneath his arm.

"You should probably get Cinderella home," she said. "Want me to make sure the coast is clear?"

"No problem, we can show ourselves out from here." Leo said, and he helped her to her feet. Mikey waved a sleepyy farewell to Miranda before doing a perfect back flip off the roof to head home. Leonardo caught her gaping at this move, and he felt an odd desire to show off as well. He suppressed it for the moment, instead taking her small hand in his own.

"Is it weird to say that I had a really great time tonight, Miranda?"

"Well, I was about to say the same thing, so it may have been strange if we said it at the same time!" She gave a nervous laugh, and he glanced around to make sure that she wasn't too close to the edge.

"Are you okay, Miranda?"

"Yeah," she replied, shaking her head, "I'm just trying to work up the moxie to ask you out."

Leonardo was simultaneously stunned and amused, and neither one of them said a word for a few breaths.

"If it makes it any easier," he said at last, "no one's ever done it before, so I wouldn't know if you screw up." _Raph would be proud_.

She smiled at him, the tension dissipated. "Thanks for the show of support. Leonardo, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow, after my show? It would mean, of course, that you'd have to actually _go_ to the show, in addition to dinner. Just so that's clear. You look like you need to hear more live music."

"It would be my pleasure, Miranda," he replied with a wide grin. "Where is this Blue Moon place? Can I get in without being, you know, seen?"

She thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Yes! You can help me carry some equipment in through the back. I wanted to bring some of my pedals, and my monitor, but didn't know how I could get all that down there. Of course, that's only if you don't mind being put to work on our first....date?" She looked at him tentatively.

"I'd be glad to help you, Miranda," he replied, watching a smile blossom across her face. _ She could have asked me to help her steal a car, and I would've said the same thing,_ he thought._ I just really like it when she smiles at me. _

She scribbled an address and phone number on an old envelope. _The Idle Rose Inn._ "Meet me here at about six? The show's not until nine, but we need to set up and do a sound check. I'm on the left side, if you're facing the building. Second window from the left-just look for the wind chime."

"It's a date."

He did an extra-complicated back flip off of the roof as he left, and was satisfied to hear her gasp at the sight of his descent, his coat floating behind him like dark wings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following day, Leonardo awoke to the sounds of his brothers sparring in the practice room. Fighting back a yawn, Leo hurried to the session, embarrassed and annoyed at himself. He bowed to Master Splinter, who returned the gesture with a nod, and approached Michelangelo. As was his fashion, Mikey winked and grinned at him throughout the entire routine, while at the same time managing to defeat his elder brother not once, but twice.

After about half an hour, Splinter signaled for them to switch partners. Leo could practically see Raph's curiosity emanating from him like an aura. There would have normally been a running commentary of snarky mutters had their master not been present, but the sensei allowed no talking from any of his sons during practice.

Finally, Splinter tapped his walking stick to the floor twice, thus ending the session. As his brothers exited to the shower, Leonardo knelt before his master, eyes lowered.

"I apologize for my tardiness today, master."

"Yes, yes, my son. I hope that you had a good evening. It is good to see you....happy."

"Father?"

The wizened sensei's whiskers twitched slightly, as though he was trying not to smile. "I just mean that you seem to have an extra 'spring in your step,' today. She must be special."

"I think it may come to that, father," Leo said. "Though we haven't spent a whole lot of time together. She's known Mikey for a while, and has been trustworthy...."

"Leonardo, I trust your judgment. You would not endanger us all with a frivolous...romantic pursuit. All I ask is that you remember to be careful, especially if it grows into something....more."

Leonardo nodded solemnly. Splinter then excused his eldest son, who hurried to the showers.

After many years of sharing a tiny stall that Don had converted into a shower, everyone had agreed that something more roomy was needed. Having just been watching _I, Claudius_ on TV, Mikey suggested a Roman-style bathhouse, complete with cold, warm, and hot baths, as well as a deluxe showering system that could easily accommodate all four of them. Donatello had drawn up the plan in a day or so, and soon he had managed to convert a few chambers of the lair into the bathhouse. It turned out to be remarkably easy to pipe clean water to any given location in the sewers, and the bathhouse provided the Turtles with a place to unwind from a difficult day or grueling practice.

When Leonardo entered the chamber, his brothers had just finished scrubbing down and were presently soaking in a hot bath.

"Well, there's our Casanova now!" Mike said happily, rising from the water to high five him. After unloading his gear, Leo began to wash himself as his brothers grilled him about the upcoming date, frequently interjecting with their own comments and impressions.

"Well, it sounds like the view was nice anyway," Donatello remarked. "Did you see Jupiter? It was supposed to be out last night."

Mikey ducked underwater for a moment, resurfacing to spit water in Raph's face. "Come on, Leo! What happened after I fell out?" he burbled.

Leo paused a moment in his scrubbing, considering how rare it was for all three of his brothers to listen to him so avidly. He decided to relish the moment before continuing. "Well, we just talked, really," he said at last.

"About?" Donnie prompted.

"Dunno," he shrugged, heading for the bath. "Lots of stuff, I guess. She played some songs for me." He eased himself into the hot water and leaned his head back against the edge, closing his eyes.

"Sounds like you two really hit it off." Mikey sounded pleased.

"Fine and dandy." Raph interjected. "So are you a big turtle now, or what? Did you get any action?"

Without opening his eyes or altering his position, Leo replied nonchalantly. "We hardly know each other, Raph. Don't be so vulgar."

"And Miranda's a real nice girl, I'll bet," Raph snorted, the water rippling as he shook his head in annoyance. Leonardo chuckled inwardly. _It's fun to irritate him._

"Well, she sounds nice," Donatello remarked. "So, when can we meet her?"

"Yeah, Leo, when are you gonna bring your lady slumming down here?" Raph asked.

"Don't you think it's a little soon to bring a stranger into our home?" Leo said, rolling his neck from side to side casually, as if the thought of bringing a new person down to the lair didn't make him exceptionally nervous.

"Well, hurry up and get to know her so we can have a party to celebrate," Mike said, jumping up and sloshing water over the rim. " 'Leonardo Gets Laid.' It can be the theme."

"Maybe she can bring some of her friends," Raph nudged Donnie's shoulder. "You know, so your brothers can have a little fun too."

Leonardo opened his eyes to survey his brothers for a moment, considering. "I don't know Raph," he said at last, "I guess I'll have to ask her tonight. After our _first_ date."

It was Raph's turn to roll his eyes before he got to his feet as if to exit, then reached forward to slap Leo's shell. "Well, just don't bother coming home until you get some freakin' action, Leo..." He was prevented from continuing both the jibe and the shell-slap as Leonardo suddenly leaned forward, grabbed Raph's knees and effectively dunked him underwater. Mike and Don immediately broke into peals of laughter as Raphael came up sputtering. He made to retaliate.

Chaos ensued.

At five-thirty two, on the dot, Leonardo knew that he was early, and that he felt rather silly waiting it out in an alley near the Idle Rose Inn where she apparently worked and lived. He also knew that if he and Miranda should be accosted by hoodlums at any point during the evening, he'd be more than able to protect and potentially impress her. What he did not know was: if his outfit/disguise, (trench coat, slacks and hat), was the least bit appealing over his bulky shell, how to eat with all of those crazy forks just in case they went to a fancy restaurant, how to tactfully get out of even entering a fancy restaurant without offending her, if he should kiss her goodnight at the doorway or at all, or how to stop his stomach from clenching with nerves.

He leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, trying to access the calm state of pure being. He was a warrior, one who had battled countless evil and twisted foes and come out alive, though at times barely. Surely he was capable of handling a single dinner date. His mind shot back to a brief conversation he'd had with Raphael earlier during a second sparring session. As the turtle with the most experience in the female department, Leo had sought out his fiery brother's advice, after Master Splinter's, of course.

"Keep her talkin', you'll get a kiss on the cheek. Keep her laughing and you'll get a kiss on the mouth. Keep her talking _and_ laughing...." Raph paused as he evaded Leo's attack.

"And?" Leo prompted. Their blades were locked, their faces close. Raphael barked with laughter and threw his brother suddenly as he replied.

"And you'll finally get your cherry popped!"

Splinter's advice, though less uncouth, had been decidedly more cryptic.

"Though I have not experienced female companionship for .....some time," he said, gazing at his cup of tea, "I have observed that many women seem to gravitate towards those who make them feel totally independent, but also completely safe. At least, that's what Nicole told Marcus in the boathouse last week."

Perhaps he shouldn't have bothered sensei with this matter. Too bad April was out of town on vacation; she and Casey had left strict instructions: don't call unless it's a _real_ emergency. Leo tried not to dwell on it, though a real woman's advice would have been helpful in this particular case. He sighed, and checked the time, 5:38. _Being a little early can't hurt._ He adjusted his hat, took another deep breath, and stepped out from behind the dumpster, only to crash headlong into a tall man wearing a familiar black hat with a white band, coming out of the side door.

"Watch it, dirtball," the man muttered, hardly breaking his stride as he hurried down the to street.

Leo watched him weave through the cars waiting for light to change. _He looks like the guy from the bar-what was he doing here? _The realization that Miranda may be in danger struck him, one kind of anxiousness replaced by another. He looked up and scanned the building for the twenty-second time; all was clear. With a slight flexing of his muscles, he was soon climbing lightly over the fire escape, heading for the only window that featured a bamboo wind chime-in addition to a crystal star and a calico curtain. It was unlocked but intact, which meant that there had been no forced entry, but he knocked anyway, figuring it was the polite thing to do. He was met with silence, so he tried again. _Hope I have the right window, _he thought. He knocked again rapidly, but there was no answer.

"Miranda? It's Leonardo, are you there? Are you alright?"

Hearing no reply, he tried to open the window, but it was too rusted to move._ I'll just have to break _it, he thought._ Great way to start a first _date. He adjusted his elbow pad, leaned back to gain some momentum, and then.....

"Leo?" Of course she was safely in her room, smoothly sliding the window open, and in his rush to come to her rescue he nearly knocked her over, again. As it was, he fell only on his own plastron, which smarted from the impact as he stood.

"I'm sorry, I was brushing my teeth and couldn't answer, though I'm flattered by your enthusiasm to start our evening." She offered him a hand as he rose.

"Guess I got a little carried away," he replied, mentally regrouping. "I saw this guy outside....wow, you look great."

She was wearing a pair of chocolate brown cords topped with some kind of floaty ivory-colored shirt. Her dark hair hung loose down her back and a small shell rested against her collarbone on a silver chain. She smiled at him and ran her hand down the length of his sleeve; his arm tingled from her touch.

"You too. I love the hat-very _Casablanca_."

Leo, unsure about trusting his voice at this moment, nodded solemnly, tipping his hat slightly. And lo and behold, she laughed.

"Here's lookin' at you, kid," he heard himself say, and she chuckled again. _Not a bad start, perhaps this won't be a disaster._

You're a bit early," she said as she began to search her room. "But all I need to do is find my purse-I don't use it that much, so just bear with me." She began searching in earnest around the room, which was not large by any means, though it felt....homey. One one side there was a box spring and mattress, a nightstand and a dresser, all covered with clothes, trinkets, odd bits of paper and guitar strings. The "living area" boasted a wooden futon, a full bookshelf and a small coffee table, as well as an assortment of instrument cases. Several colorful, knitted rugs were scattered over the hardwood floor, and the walls were all but covered with posters, tapestries, and assorted knick-knacks. The subtle scent of nag champa drifted through the air, and the bamboo wind chimes clicked gently outside the window.

"Need help?" Leo asked, watching her rummage through her belongings. He winced as a stack of cd's crashed to the floor. "Miranda, if you don't mind my asking, how can you find anything in here? And, where do you keep all of your music equipment?"

"Don't worry about it, I have a system...aha! Let's go!" She lifted a rather large and bulky patchwork bag out from under her bed. "All the stuff's downstairs already, I brought it down from a spare room a little at a time. Do you want me to go first? I locked up at five, and we only have one tenant right now. He's probably holed up in his room."

"That won't be necessary," Leo said. "I can make myself scarce if need be." They headed downstairs, pausing to collect a guitar case, a pedal board, speaker and monitor, and were soon out the door and into the cool evening.

"At least it's only about five blocks to the Blue Moon," Miranda said, hefting the pedal board. "I'm sorry to put you to work like this, but at least your efforts will be rewarded with pretty music."

Leo thought that he could have juggled the two boxes with no problem, but refrained from doing so, instead smiling at her beneath his hat. "It's alright. I don't mind." As they crossed a street, Leo noticed a tall man in a dark trench coat, and was reminded of his encounter by the alley. "Miranda, did that guy from your show-the jerk in the black coat and hat-did you see him around here at all today?"

She was silent for a beat before replying. "Nope. I don't usually see him around my neck of the woods. Why, did you?"

"Yeah, when I was on my way to see you just now. At least, I think it was him," he added quickly, seeing the concern in her features. "And, you know, a lot of people wear black in the city. I'm not sure it was the same guy." He could practically hear his brothers' shouting in his ear, _change the subject!_ "Did you have a particular place to eat in mind? I'm not too familiar with the restaurants around here."

"Andrew's," she replied as they paused at an intersection. "Have you been? No? Well, you'll love it-the veggie melt is to die for."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sound check at the Blue Moon was uneventful, and relatively quick. Leonardo sat in the corner, trying to stay out of the way as Miranda moved wires around and played a few chords to "get the levels right," something which Donnie no doubt would have been interested in. Finally it was time to go eat, and they headed out into the coming twilight. They arrived at the entrance to a small deli on the corner, and Leo felt a sudden wave of relief. _This kind of place I can handle_. As they entered, the smell of baking bread chased away the hustle of the city sidewalk, the jingle of the bell on the door warded off any ill-intent. Or maybe he was just hungrier than he realized.

"It's not the classiest place," Miranda whispered as they approached the counter, "but the food is dynamite." They placed their order with a dark-skinned elderly man, presumably Andrew, collected their drinks and took a seat, discussing the evening's plans.

"So I thought that we could take our dinner to Sheffield Park and have a picnic, then head back to Blue Moon." Miranda sipped her drink, waiting for his input.

"Sounds nice. I haven't been to Sheffield Park in a long time." He chuckled softly. "It was one of the places where me and my brothers used to sneak off when we were younger. A lot younger." It was actually the first place any of them had gotten drunk, on a bottle of whiskey that Mikey had somehow "acquired." _Ah, the good old days when times were bad_. He smiled at her. "It'll be good to see it again."

"I'm glad you think so. Most guys I've met seem to think that a date must consist of a fancy restaurant with a million courses."

Leonardo actually laughed at this remark. "Honestly, that's where I was afraid we'd wind up."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You, afraid? I thought you were unflappable, 'Fearless Leader?'"

He shook his head. "You've been talking to my little brother too much."

"Truthfully, he wouldn't stop talking about you." She shrugged, a gesture which did not convey as much ease as she probably intended. "To be honest, you piqued my curiosity."

Leonardo glanced at her, she was smiling again, but softly, hopefully. He found himself wondering what it would be like to wake up to her smile every morning. "I'm glad. That you were piqued, or rather, your curiosity was...." He was babbling like a moron. _Relax, clear your mind. Don't say anything else that sounds idiotic._ Easier said than done_._

"Order number thirty-eight!" The lady at the register, possibly Andrew's wife, called the number on their ticket, causing both Leo and Miranda to nearly jump out of their seats. They approached the counter, causing her to blanch as they each handed her the cash for the meal.

"I asked _you_ out, Leo, it's my treat."

"No, it's alright. I can get it."

"Howsabout you two go Dutch?" the cashier said, rolling her eyes. Leo looked at Miranda, who laughed and nodded. As they stepped out the door with their dinner, the cashier glanced at her husband, her mouth twisted into a smile.

"Crazy kids."

Sheffield Park had originally been a private garden that a wealthy businessman had built for his wife, around the turn of the century. One of his descendants donated it to the city about thirty years ago to clear off a felony charge, or so the rumors said. Surrounded by a rough stone wall overgrown with ivy, the park was now filled with red brick pathways that wound through various seasonal plants, trees, and ponds. Leo could make out the scent of unidentified flowers and growing things on the cool night air, as well as the distant trickle of a fountain. It was quiet this evening, and soon they were settled on a blanket that Miranda had pulled from her bag-thus explaining the bulk. They ate in relative silence, and when they'd finished, they sat together quietly, watching the sky darken as dusk fell across the city.

At first, Leo tried to think of some witty or clever remark to break the silence, but everything that he considered sounded hollow in his head. Instead, he glanced at her, wondering if she was regretting the evening yet.

"The first time I came here was about a year ago," she said suddenly, stretching her legs out and leaning back on her palms. "A friend got me into tai chi for a while, and this is where we'd meet for classes."

"You studied tai chi?" he asked attentively.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I _tried _to study it for about three months, but I was abysmal. Even the teacher said so. Coordination and balance have never been my strong suits."

"You must not have had a very good teacher, to give up on you like that. Tai chi is excellent for improving balance and coordination." Leo replied, "I'm sure with a little practice you'd enjoy it. I could show you a move or two now, if you like."

"I'll try, but don't say I didn't warn you."

They each rose; as Leo thought over some good basic moves she kicked off her sandals and they stepped onto the cool grass. He, of course, was excellent at tai chi, and he had always considered himself a patient teacher. But Miranda had neither been lying nor exaggerating when she'd made her earlier claims; after about twenty minutes they were both almost sick with laughing over her vain attempts. She was terrible, and he told her so as they plopped onto the blanket.

"Well, _some _of us haven't spent our whole lives in ninja training," she laughed, "and to be fair, I've never had any reason to move like that in my life."

Leo shook his head as if to clear it; the mention of training sent a stream of memories-of all kinds-through his mind. _And it never seems to be enough. When will it be enough?_ "We have to be good if we're to survive. This world is a dangerous place for freaks of nature."

"Is that how you see yourself? As a freak?"

He sighed and fingered the hem of his sleeve. "I don't know....sometimes. I guess it's like that saying, 'if you hear something enough, you begin to believe it.'"

She studied him, gray eyes dark and serious. He noticed that her lips parted slightly when she was formulating her thoughts; an observation that made him want to lean closer to her, for all that he remained still.

"Leonardo, I have another 'old saying' for you: it takes all types to make a world. You are living, breathing proof of how much more there is to existence than meets the eye. I'll admit, when I first met Mikey, I was thrown for a loop-to say the least. But I don't think it shocked me as much as it should've; I've always been a believer, maybe too much so in some cases....and I don't care that you look different from me, and I can't help who I'm attracted to. And, for what it's worth," she said, her cheeks reddening slightly, "I think that you're very....attractive, Leonardo."

He ducked his head, unsure how to respond, especially since he could really only hear her last few words reverberating over and over in his head. They sat in silence for a few moments before Miranda spoke again, her voice light.

"Okay, here's the part where you tell me how pretty I am."

Leo sighed and sat forward, staring ahead silently. Miranda frowned a bit and leaned forward as well.

"Sorry about that, I was kidding. I don't normally fish for compliments."

"No, it's not that." Leo replied, shaking his head. "It's just, this is all so new to me." He gestured to her and their immediate area. "I'm kind of at a loss as how to deal with you."

"Deal with me?"

"I mean, I have no experience to help me navigate this new situation-so much of my existence up to now has relied heavily on prior experience-and I'm not sure how to...progress. I've never had any woman, let alone a beautiful one, show any romantic interest in me. And the others, the ones that don't run away screaming, regard me as just a friend." _Or enemy, if you count Karai as a woman._ "I guess it's hard for me to accept that someone like you would-or could-be attracted to someone like me." He looked at her, she was listening earnestly. "Am I making any sense?"

"More than you might think." She reached forward and removed his hat, revealing his masked face to the moonlight before she reached around his head and untied the length of blue fabric, letting it fall to the ground. His heart began to beat faster in his chest as she looked directly in his eyes. "Even though you see yourself in a certain light, you should know that's not how I see you. I look at you, Leo, and I see someone who is kind, intelligent, loyal and honorable." She leaned back on her hands again. "You don't have to wear a mask with me, if you don't want to."

He had no reply for a moment, other than "thanks," and they sat quietly for few more minutes before Miranda spoke again.

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For telling me that I'm beautiful." She was turned towards him, the curve of her smile was silvery in the moonlight.

"Anytime," he grinned. The realization suddenly came to him that he felt....relaxed? Perhaps even happy? Indeed, a proverbial door seemed to have opened between them, and in a few moments, Miranda lay on her back, gazing up at the night sky. They were each quiet for a while, though it was more of a companionable silence than an awkward one. Finally, she reached in her pocket, glanced at her phone and spoke, somewhat sadly.

"I hate to be a buzz kill, but we should get going. People get annoyed when they have to wait too long."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Miranda's performance, which lasted about two hours, they had made their way back to the Idle Rose, and were presently standing together in the empty alley, saying their goodbyes. Leo figured that his chances of getting a goodnight kiss were about fifty-fifty. She'd laughed and talked a lot, he'd listened well....but he was a five-foot tall, green mutant turtle. That probably wouldn't go over well with most women. As they stood before the door of the Inn, Miranda fished inside her bag for a moment before extracting a small bundle of keys. She unlocked the door and they brought the musical equipment upstairs, leaving it in the hallway.

When they had finished, it was the moment of truth; she turned to him and smiled nervously. He returned the smile, hopeful, and trying not to be too obvious about it.

A few awkward moments passed before she broke the silence. "I don't know why I feel so....discombobulated and fluttery. It's not like I'm in grade school or anything!"

"I know what you mean," Leo replied, taking a deep breath.

"I want to see you again, soon," she said suddenly. "Is that something you'd like?"

"Very much. This time I can take you somewhere...special."

"I'd like that," she whispered, leaning forward. They were about to make contact when....

"Is that your phone or mine?" Miranda asked, fumbling through her purse at the chirruping melody.

Leo gritted his teeth. "Mine. Excuse me a moment." He flipped open the shell cell and turned aside. "This had better be good."

"_Hey bro, you gonna be home soon" _Mikey's voice was supremely chipper as he began babbling in Leo's ear. "_It's just, we were thinking about getting some Chinese food, maybe a video, and wanted to know if you were coming home soon, so you could pick it up. Of course, if you're not coming home, then we can just go now....So how IS it going, anyway?"_

Miranda lifted her eyebrows inquiringly. Leo rolled his eyes and mouthed his brother's name. She grinned held out her hand for the phone. "Hey Mikey, it's Miranda. Yeah, I know. Listen, Leonardo will call you back in a flash, I promise. Goodnight to you too, you big lug." She closed the phone and handed it back to Leo. "I hope that was okay," she said. "I take it he just called to mess with you?"

"Brothers." Leo shook his head, and they laughed. She leaned forward and embraced him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"I had a fantastic time tonight, Leonardo. I hope you weren't too bored with sound check. When did you say can I see you again?"

The question took him off guard, and he shook his head. "I don't know. We have to patrol tomorrow and the next night, maybe after that?"

"That works. Goodnight, Leonardo."

"Can I call you?"

"Of course. Unless you plan on doing that bogus three-day waiting thing."

"How about when I get home?"

They laughed and she embraced him again, removing his hat and looking at him once more before disappearing inside. Leonardo stood motionless for a moment, still a bit dazed, before he replied "goodnight, Miranda," to the empty night air. He exhaled slowly and smiled to himself, allowing the contentment to wash over him for a moment before turning to head home. As he walked, he thought that he heard a soft tattoo of footsteps behind him, but when he looked he saw only the empty sidewalk and the night. He was alone, and full of joy.

Two days later, Leonardo stood in the kitchen, running a sharpening stone down the length of one of his katana. As he examined the blade closely, ensuring the evenness of the edges, the phone rang, causing a jolt of excitement at the prospect that Miranda might be on the other end. Since he was closest to the phone-a purely random coincidence of course-it was natural that he beat Mikey to it, even as his younger brother burst in from the living area.

"Hello?"

"Leo, hi, it's Miranda."

Leo couldn't hide his grin as Mikey flashed him thumbs-up, followed by another, more explicit hand gesture

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I need to take a rain check on our date. I'm stuck at work.....Matt is a no-show, and the boss asked me to cover for him."

Leo's face fell, and Mike lowered his hands and stepped closer to the receiver, but Leo pulled away, shaking his head. "Oh, okay. Do you want to reschedule for tomorrow?"

She sighed, her voice wavering slightly over the line. "Not really. Honestly Leonardo, I was really looking forward to our date tonight...." She trailed off in thought. "Unless, you want to stop by when I get off work? It won't be until about 9:30 or 10, after I can close up, so we won't be able to do much, just hang out and order some pizza or something."

"Did she say pizza?" Mikey mouthed hopefully.

Leo turned from his brother as he replied. "That sounds good. I was looking forward to tonight as well."

"Great. Then, I guess I'll see you around, say, 9:45?"

After saying goodbye, Leo grinned into the phone and hung up.

Mikey immediately let out a whoop of joy as Leo reached for his sword and sharpening stone. "So, you're gonna just hang out at her place? How romantic, Leo! At least you'll be near a bed if things get frisky," he chuckled.

Silently, Leonardo ran the stone against the gleaming steel a few times before holding the blade up to the light as he spoke. "Is that all you think about, Mikey? Sex and food?"

"Well, what else is there?"

That evening, Leonardo again found himself crouched outside her window, knocking, except there was no answer this time either to his rapping the pane or calling her._ Something's not right this _time, he thought, and gave the window an extra shove, forcing it open. She was not in her room, so he descended to the lobby, mindful of any sound that might signal another human's presence.

The turtle entered the reception area and stood awkwardly for a moment studying the room; there was no one behind the counter, nor the immediate area. Though it was evident that the Idle Rose Inn was well kept and cared for, business was clearly not booming. The wallpaper was of an older, more vivid era, lending to the general feel of the place being past its prime. An antique chandelier, which might have been considered vintage chic by some, seemed curiously anachronistic in what was otherwise a sparsely decorated room. A few fake plants, some practical, plain armchairs and a coffee table with old magazines made up the furnishings, and in the air a faint scent of old potpourri lingered. The room was silent, save for a public radio show playing softly on a stereo behind the counter.

Miranda was nowhere to be seen. Thinking that perhaps she stepped to the restroom, Leo went to stand patiently at the front; suddenly, he heard a soft groan from beneath the counter. He peered down, and to his horror saw Miranda, face covered with blood, laying almost prone against the faded carpet. He hurried around the desk and gently took her wrist in his hand. Her pulse was a bit weak, but steady, and after a brief examination he determined that the blood came from a gash on her temple. Besides that, she appeared to be physically unharmed. He carefully tried to raise her head so that he could mop her off a bit with some tissues behind the counter.

"Leonardo?" Her voice was soft and dazed. She opened her eyes, then shut them again with a groan. "What happened? When did you get here?"

"Just now. I found you like this. Do you have any injuries beside your head?"

At his words, she reached for her temple, wincing as pain blossomed from her own touch. She recoiled at the blood on her fingers. "No, I'm....okay. Just a headache."

"Who did this to you?" He was startled at the harshness in his own voice.

She shook her head slightly, and tried to sit up. "Me. Well, I didn't knock myself in the head but...." She tried to stand and Leo offered his hand as she continued. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten involved with....well, probably a lot of people."

"Hold that thought," Leo said suddenly, leaping over the desk to lock the front door before returning to help her to her feet. "Let's get you out of the lobby and cleaned up first....It'll clear your head."

As he all but carried her up the stairs, Leo found himself unusually angry at the thought that Miranda's life was in danger, something that he had been unable to prevent. It was not the righteous anger he sometimes felt in battle, but rather a white-hot fury that sprang from somewhere inside himself that he had been carefully ignorant of. _I can't remember the last time I felt like this, if I ever have. _Once in her room, he helped her onto the bed and began to clean her face with some washcloths she'd pointed out. He wetted them with a jug of water she kept by the bed, and began to dab at her face and neck as she spoke quietly.

"Have you ever heard of the White Knights? No? Well, I guess they're pretty low-key compared to the Purple Dragons."

"Who are these guys? Did they do this to you?" He was still unable to keep the ire from his voice, yet he couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"I'd never seen this one before tonight," she continued, lifting her chin so he could get a better angle. "Usually I only talk to Jacob, the guy you and Mike saw the other night."

"Why would these 'White Knights' want to hurt you?"

"Because I was stupid and naive, and trusted my ex boyfriend." Her jaw tightened. "Hunter. He wanted to get on good terms with the Knights-if you're in favor it's easy to make a bit of cash-and I helped him."

_I don't like where this is going._ "How? What do they do?"

She was silent for a moment, casting him a regretful look before averting her eyes. "They're big time coke dealers," she said at last, her voice flat. "Hunter and I sold kilos of cocaine-just sold, mind you, I never touched it the stuff....until he ripped them off and ran away with....well, let's just say it was enough to really piss off the Order."

"So they tried to extort you?" Leo surmised. "They think you know where he is?"

"Bingo. Though he never told me outright, I knew anyway. He could never keep a secret, and was a terrible liar."

"So where did he run to?"

Miranda shook her head, her expression grim. "He always talked about running to Canada, and that's what I told them. I just wanted to be left alone, you know? I hoped that I could forget everything and live a regular life."

"Wouldn't really know about that," Leo remarked, "but I would like to know why you..."

"Why I let myself get mixed in with that wannabe mafia?"

"Among other things."

Her voice was harsh, her cheeks wet. "Like I said, I thought I was in love. I thought I had it all figured out with him. We made all these grand plans...." She shook her head slowly "Now, of course, I know that I was an idiot. I also know that they're finally after me for the cash; I guess they gave up on ever tracking Hunter down. So, I'm trying to set things right, the best I can."

Her face was clean now, and Leo stood by the bed for a moment, contemplating the bloody washcloth he held. Finally he spoke, calmly and rationally. "So, why are you even dealing with the Knights on any 'professional' level? If they're harassing you for money that you don't have, how are you fixing it?" _I wonder if she knows how much I don't want to hear the answer?_

"I said I'd cover half of what Hunter owed, since I had helped him and all," Miranda replied. "But I refused to go near the powder at all-and it's really hard to make a lot of cash selling herb, even good quality herb." She sighed, and touched her fingers to her temple again. "Until recently, they've been all talk. But I have to admit," she looked at him, and her eyes were the pale gray of bleached asphalt. "I'm pretty freaked out by all this."

He remained silent, instead placing a hand on hers, offering what comfort he could. She looked at his hand and shook her head, her smile soft and bitter.

"And now your thinking, 'poor little coke dealer.' I'm sorry to drag all my skeletons out like this, Leonardo. Normally I try to keep the craziness out of the way a little longer."

It was his turn to meet her gaze, unwavering. "If I've learned anything in my life, Miranda, it's that people screw up, people do stupid things all the time. I may have even, once or twice." She smiled faintly, and he continued. "But what really concerns me is the fact that these 'White Knights' aren't relenting, they're increasing their hostility. Next time it might be worse than a blow to the head." He exhaled deeply. "I think that you should disappear for a while, Miranda. I can try to track down these guys, get them to leave you alone, maybe even stop them all together."

He felt hopeful; it was a good plan. But she pursed her lips and shook her head.

"No. Thank you, but no."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters....I'm not a child, Leo," she said, sitting up suddenly, though she reeled a little bit. He offered his hand but she shook it away. "I got myself into this mess, and I can get myself out; though I do appreciate your concern, Leonardo, I'm not going to burden anyone else with my problems. I left home when I was seventeen, and have taken care of myself since then. I'm fully capable of cleaning up my own messes, no matter how long it takes."

They sat in silence for a minute as Leo mulled the situation over, refusing to give up without another shot. He told himself that it was merely concern for her welfare that spurred his reaction, something that he was pretty sure he didn't believe. Finally, he spoke.

"Miranda, you should understand: it's true that I want to help you, even though you haven't asked me to, but, I'm really good at dealing with guys like these Knights-I've been doing this kind of thing my whole life-and it's my job to help out if I can." She made to interrupt, but he stilled her with his hand on hers. "I understand that you want to make up for naive actions from your past, but perhaps our meeting is the universe's way of letting you know that it's okay to accept help from highly trained professionals." He offered a smile to lighten the tension, and she accepted with a heavy sigh after considering his words for a moment.

"Curse you and your ninja logic," she shook her head ruefully. "So where can I disappear to, 'Fearless One?'" He was relieved to hear humor creep into her voice though her expression was grave. "And what am I supposed to do about Nautilus? We have practices....and shows. I can't just drop off the face of the planet. And for that matter, what about work?"

Leo got to his feet and began pacing the tiny room as best he could, stepping over piles of clothes, cd's and books as he thought aloud. "Well, for starters, my family has a pretty secure place...."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I can't believe this," Miranda murmured, gingerly stepping through one of the many tunnels that led to the lair. One of her hands was clutching Leonardo's belt for guidance, the other her violin case, and she was clearly having a difficult time navigating with his mask wrapped around her head as a blindfold. The blindfold was merely a standard precaution, he'd patiently explained, to ensure that any of their enemies could not attempt to find their home via her own memory. She slipped on a piece of trash, and swore quietly. Leonardo, who was carrying a rucksack filled with what must've been her entire wardrobe as well as her guitar case, decided to remain silent.

"Mikey kind of hinted that you guys had an apartment somewhere." She sounded like she was making an effort to be polite, despite the somewhat forced levity in her voice.

"At least it's below ground level," Leo replied, shifting his burdens. "Tell me again why you needed the bathing suit _and _the instruments?"

She turned to the sound of his voice indignantly. "Those instruments are my life, Leo. And my livelihood, for that matter. Besides, that's a Gibson guitar! Would you leave your.....cutlasses behind?"

"Fair enough. And they're called katana, but that was a nice try." He guided her through a large subway chamber, listening to the soft echo of her footsteps. He had long ago learned how to move soundlessly, letting his presence go unnoticed. _Like you're not even there. _There was suddenly a sharp clanging of rusty metal grating on concrete; she had stumbled over something, but she refrained from exclaiming.

Actually, she was being a lot more tolerant than he'd expected, especially when he'd shared his initial plan: for her to stay in the lair for a few days with him-with his family-while he tried to dissuade the Knights from whatever they were so set on. Perhaps the memory of the Knight's violence was still a close reality; she'd accepted the suggestion as a logical course of action, and after making some phone calls, (something he did not agree with), they were out the door.

And now it seemed unfair to Leonardo that he should give her grief for wanting to take a few hundred pounds of clothes, no matter how much he wanted to.

They reached a dead end, and Leo pulled out his shell cell, dialed, and waited. The line rang for a good two minutes, which was followed with much rustling and distortion as it was picked up.

"Hello? _Hello?_ Can you hear me? Who is this?"

"Hi Master. It's Leonardo....and I brought a friend. We're at the south entrance. Can you let us in?"

"Us?" Splinter's voice sounded distant, as though he was not even facing the receiver. _At least he sounds curious, not angry._

"Miranda and myself. There's been a bit of trouble, and she needs to disappear for a little while. I'm sorry there wasn't really time to call before...." The line went dead, and after a few seconds passed the brick wall began to slide apart to reveal the interior of the lair. They entered, and Leo placed Miranda's things beside the couch. Splinter stood in the shadows, eying the human woman inquisitively. Miranda swiveled her head around searchingly.

"Leo? Where are you? Can I take this off now? Please?"

Leo obligingly removed his mask from her eyes, and she blinked rapidly for a moment before surveying the room with interest. When her gaze fell on Splinter, her entire body stilled for a good minute or so before she stepped forward, placing her palms together in front of her and bowing slightly, just as he'd shown her.

"_Namaste_. You must be Master Splinter. It is an honor to meet Leonardo and Michelangelo's father." Leo felt a small flush of pride as his sensei returned the gesture in one fluid motion.

"Welcome to our home, Miss Malone. I would prefer to have met you under less stressful circumstances, but nevertheless, you are welcome here as long as you like."

"Thank you, Master Splinter, that's very kind. I can earn my keep, although, I can't really cook....but I don't mind cleaning and I can provide entertainment." She glanced around for her instruments.

Splinter smiled. "That would be most appreciated, Miss Malone. And you may call me Splinter if you like." He turned to Leonardo. "Your brothers are not here: Michelangelo and Donatello went to the theater, and Raphael...." he trailed off, and Leo noted the tinge of sorrow in his master's voice. Raph's nocturnal prowlings were a constant point of contention and worry to everyone, but especially the Turtles' sensei. However, he gave no further indication of concern, instead heading in the direction of his room as he spoke. "Well, it's past my bedtime. Goodnight." When he had disappeared into his room, Miranda turned to Leo and raised her eyebrows sardonically.

"You didn't mention that your sensei was a giant rat," she whispered. Leo made to object but she continued. "It would just've been nice to have had a _tiny_ bit of warning. So, keep that in mind for all of the future girlfriends that you bring home." She was grinning at him again, and he couldn't help but return the look in kind.

He led her up to his bedroom, pointing out the toilet as well as the bathhouse, with which she seemed duly impressed. "I'll give you the grand tour tomorrow," he said as she flopped down on his bed, yawning deeply. "And I'll make sure that you get to shower in private."

"Thank you, for everything,"she replied, though her voice was muffled by another yawn. Leo found himself fighting back the urge, his jaw tightening with his efforts. She smiled wearily at him, and bid him goodnight.

As he stood to leave, another thought occurred to him. "Oh, Miranda, my brothers may not be the gentlest of people....I mean, they're all great guys, but none of us is used to anyone, let alone a woman, sharing our home. Just don't take it personally if any of them, like Raph, gives you a bit of grief. He means well, he can just be a jackass sometimes." He looked down; she was sound asleep, snoring softly. After regarding her for a moment, Leo carefully pulled the blanket around her somnolent form and stepped outside the room. Only after he stumbled to the sofa and was seated for a few minutes did the day's events finally catch up with him.

But he was not sleepy. Instead he felt a restlessness stir within him, and he was suddenly taken with a desire for motion. It was not until after an hour of strenuous practice did Leonardo finally wear himself out enough to cease all thought and collapse across the couch cushions.

He awoke again in what seemed like scant moments later as the lair's phone rang. He rose to answer it, and soon Donatello's voice cut through the dreams and darkness.

"Hello, Master? Would you let us in? Mikey and I forgot..."

"Hey Don, it's me. I'll let you guys in," Leo said drowsily as he activated the hidden door.

Don and Mike entered, each a bit unsteady on his feet. Donnie immediately sank into the couch, grabbed the remote and switched on the TV to some late-night horror flick. Mike rustled around the kitchen for a few moments, returning with what appeared to be a peanut-butter and banana sandwich. He settled in beside his brother on the couch, regarding Leo thoughtfully.

"So, how was your evening?"

"Yeah, we didn't expect you back until later," Donnie chimed in.

"If at all," Mikey added, nudging Don.

Leonardo sat between his brothers on the sofa, and gazed at the muted television screen for a moment before replying. "It certainly was eventful," he said, glancing at his bedroom door. "You'll be proud Mikey, I brought a girl home with me at last....but it's not how you think," he added hastily, seeing the mixture of shock and glee on his brothers' faces. With a sigh, he launched into the story, part of his mind noting that neither of his siblings had heard of the White Knights. When he finished recounting, there was stunned silence for a moment, before Mike and Don began to snort with laughter.

"What's so funny about Miranda's life being in danger?" Leo asked, confused and annoyed. "Not to mention the emergence of a new gang that we knew nothing about. Why are you two laughing?"

"Because," Mikey said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, "Instead of being in your room with a girl who's clearly got the hots for you, you were dozing in the living room, worrying about a new group of thugs."

"Come on, Leo," Don added, still grinning broadly. "You didn't need to bring her here, you just wanted to have her...._on hand._" They both snickered, but Leo shook his head.

"They told her that they would hurt anyone who tried to help her," he replied. "She was genuinely frightened, as well as injured, and I...." He broke off, and glanced across the room as a figure emerged from the shadows.

"As much as it pains me, I'm gonna agree with Leo the Magnificent."

"Thanks Raph," Leo said shortly.

"Don't get used to it." Raphael entered the room, clad in his motorcycle gear, and leaned casually against the wall as he continued. "Word on the street is the White Knights have gotten pretty serious lately. They run coke, meth, smack, pretty much most of your Class A's." His eyes narrowed. "They're a nasty bunch; I wouldn't let my girlfriend tackle them on her own."

"Well, then you did good bro!" Mikey gave Leo thumbs up.

"Do you know where I can find them?'" Leonardo met his brother's eyes.

"Nope. But I'm sure that _we_ can track down these jerks," Raph replied.

Leo shook his head firmly. "No, Raph. Right now this is a personal....matter. I don't want to drag the rest of you into it."

Raphael made a noise of disbelief. "So now Captain Brotherly-Teamwork _doesn't_ want to work as a team? Give me a break Leo."

"I can tap into the police files, maybe get some names and places," Don said rising to go to his computer.

Raph nodded. "I know a few folks who owe me a tip or two..."

"Wait a minute!" Leo cried, silencing them all. He looked at his brothers' faces for a moment before his shoulders slumped. The weight pressing on him lifted slightly, and he remembered how tired he was. "Thanks guys. But before all that, let's get some shuteye. I'm exhausted, Mike and Don are drunk-yes you are Donatello, I could practically smell your breath over the phone-and Raph is..."

"Also tired," Raph interjected curtly.

"Okay. So Mike, if you would be so kind...." Leo all but knocked Michelangelo to the floor as he stretched across the sofa, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Good morning starshine!"

Leonardo opened his eyes to see a mug of steaming coffee being held in front of his nose, Mikey's grinning face behind it. He yawned a garbled thanks, accepted the hot brew and sat up, assessing his physical condition even in the first few moments of wakefulness; his limbs felt tight and tense, and he made a mental note to do extra stretches today before and after their workout. Mike soon joined him, and they sat in relative silence for a few moments, listening to the muted sound of the stereo in Raph's room belting out Led Zeppelin

"I don't know how he can listen to that first thing in the morning," Leo said at last.

Mikey smiled and drained his cup. As he stood to get a refill, he gestured towards Leo's room. "Oh yeah, don't go in the shower, Miranda's in there. I told Raph and Don. _Really_, I told them!" he added as Leo regarded him dubiously.

"Thanks, Mikey. How was she?" He tilted his mug to drink the last of the coffee.

"I could really use some caffeine."

Leo nearly spilled his drink all over his face in surprise as Miranda suddenly stepped out of his room.

"Good morning, Miranda," Mikey said as he raised his mug. "Help yourself; cups are in the top left."

"Thanks Mike, good morning Leo," she replied as she made a beeline for the kitchen area. In the background, Led Zeppelin was suddenly silenced.

"Where's the sugar?" she called.

"We're out." Mikey replied.

"Where's the cream?"

"We're out," Raphael said as he entered the living room, tying his mask on. He nodded curtly in her direction. "You Miranda?" he asked, running his eyes over her form as she pulled out a small carton of creamer from the fridge, glanced at the date and shuddered.

"_You Raphael_? Is it too early for normal speech patterns, or are you still hungover?" Leo said abruptly. He immediately sighed and shook his head, "Sorry Raph, I'm feeling a little under the weather. Miranda, this is my brother Raphael. Raph, this is my...." he trailed off as he felt the attention of everyone in the room fixate on his next words. Until now, Leo hadn't really thought about what he and Miranda were to each other. In his thoughts, she was just....

"I'm Miranda, as I'm sure you've figured out. By the way, thanks for the Zeppelin this morning. _Houses of the Holy_ is a great way to start the day." She smiled politely at Raph, who looked mildly amused, and began opening drawers in search of a spoon. "I can't believe you all can drink black coffee. It's disgusting."

"It grows on you," Leo remarked.

"Sometimes I put cream in mine," Mikey called.

Rolling her eyes, Miranda rifled through a drawer, finally extracting the desired piece of flatware as Donatello entered the room. Intent on a pile of notes in his hand, he pulled up a chair at the table and sat down without speaking or looking up. His brothers regarded him a moment before Leo cleared his throat loudly, causing Don to look up, vexed.

"What is it?"

"Do you want some coffee?" Miranda said suddenly, causing Donnie to nearly jump out of his seat. He turned to her, slightly flustered.

"Er....hello. I'm Donatello-Don or Donnie for short."

"Nice to meet you, Don. I'm Miranda. Coffee?" She wiggled the pot enticingly.

"No thanks, I've had plenty already. I'm kind of an early riser."

There was silence for a few moments as Miranda took her mug and entered the living area, finally sitting next to Leo on the couch. As she did so, Raph and Mike-discreetly-joined Donnie in the kitchen. Leonardo suddenly felt all too aware of everyone's movements, a sensation that was heightened when she was close to him. "So, how's the head? Did you sleep alright?"

She sipped her drink gingerly, clearly unaccustomed to the bitter flavor. "Well enough, I guess, considering I'm the target of gang violence." Her knee moved marginally closer to his as she replied.

_Is it getting warmer in here? _"You know, there may be some sugar packets in the drawer..." Leo tried to stand, but her hand on his arm made him pause.

"It's fine, Leonardo. But thanks anyway. For everything."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, listening to Mike and Raph's spirited bickering. Leonardo tried to think of something clever or witty to say, but his brothers' chatter made normal conversation difficult. He glanced at her, and noted how she was fidgeting with a loose thread on her pants, as well her left leg that was bouncing nervously even as it was pressed to his.

"Listen, Miranda," he said quietly. "My brothers and I all agreed that we want to help you. We're crime fighters, after all, and it's what we do." She opened her mouth to object, but he continued. "We protect those who cannot protect themselves, and try to make this city a better place to live. It sounds really cliche and corny, but it's all we've ever known how to do. And, for what it's worth, even though I know you don't want to be, I'm really glad you're here."

She made no reply, save for the sudden stillness of her left leg, and a non-fidgeting hand on his. Her skin was warm, and smooth, and though Leo was acutely aware of a myriad of related thoughts swarming through his mind, he said nothing else. They sat quietly, and sipped the black coffee.

About a quarter of an hour later, Splinter stepped out of his room and indicated that practice time was at hand. The sensei invited Miranda to watch; and as the Turtles finished their coffees and the whole group headed to the dojo, Leonardo realized that he very much wanted her to watch him spar.

When they entered the practice area, the Turtles and Splinter convened in the center of the large cork mat that filled the space, while Miranda sat at a safe distance on the steps that lead into the room. Easily the largest and most ornate chamber in the lair, the sparring room smelled of incense, cork and sweat, indicating that a great deal of time was spent on the mat. A wide variety of weapons adorned the walls, along with various other memorabilia. In one corner, punching bags and practice dummies were piled; in another, an assortment of weight training implements.

Sparring sessions usually began with simple stretching and breathing exercises to clear the mind and loosen the muscles, after which the brothers would usually pair off for ten or fifteen minutes at a time. When Splinter gave the signal, they would switch, thus allowing the matches to be evenly spread. Some days they worked without weapons. Today was not one of those days.

Leonardo relished the weight of his twin katana strapped to his back as he moved through the initial stretches and warm up. Soon enough they were facing each other, Leo and Don, Raph and Mike. At Splinter's signal, they began.

His muscles were warm, his mind was clear, his spirit, well, his spirit was....joyful. Leo spun and twisted as he almost never had before; his blades were extensions of his arms, his legs felt weightless and pliable, and he felt freer with each movement. A wide smile came across his face, which Donnie returned, even though it was clear that the bo-wielding Turtle had lost the battle in the first few moments.

"Slow down, Raphael," Splinter instructed. "Take the time to perfect your form. Don't loose focus, Michelangelo-keep your eyes on your opponent. Donatello, nice legwork, but remember to fully extend your torso. Very good Leonardo, stay in the moment."

After a few more minutes, Splinter gave the signal. Now Leonardo and Raphael faced each other, and the pressure in the room seemed to change. It took every ounce of self control that Leo had not to look at Miranda. He told himself that she was there, that should be enough. Raph was not as single minded. He glanced her way and flashed a thumbs-up before turning back to Leo, his expression challenging.

"You wanna rumble?" Raph muttered under his breath, only half-joking.

In response, Leo slid silently into position, blades drawn, muscles ready. Another signal. It was time to begin.

The mock-battle with Donatello had been fairly intense in its own right, but sparring with Raph was a hairs-breadth from deadly. Leonardo normally tried to be cautious of his feelings, but Raph was the one person who could make him truly and irrationally furious, a fact his younger sibling was well aware of. Part of him knew that Raph was just showing off for Miranda, and he worked very hard to turn his anger and resentment into finely honed technique and power. Leonardo pushed himself, harder and harder. As good as his brother was, he was better, and he knew it. They both did.

They fought with sword and sai, metal gleaming as the blades sang in contact with each other. They fought with strength of body and will; Raph was more compact and stockier than Leo, who in his travels had become sinewy and lean. And Leo could match Raph's sheer strength with speed and strategy; he saw an opportunity, and in an instant, it was over.

Raph was down, his sai clattered against the wall from the force of Leonardo's attack. Leo stood above him, breathing heavily, though his expression was passive. Mikey and Don had paused to watch their brothers' mock battle, so engrossed that they had not yet lowered their weapons. Splinter regarded his two eldest sons for a moment before tapping his walking stick firmly to the ground to formally end the sparring session.

"That's enough for today, my sons."

As the Turtles began to stretch and cool off, Leo finally looked over at Miranda, who was still seated on the stairs. She was staring at him open mouthed. He gave a curt nod to her as he seated himself in lotus position, and decided not to look over again once his master began the hatha yoga session.

Leonardo enjoyed yoga for many reasons, not the least being that it gave him the opportunity to focus on each of his muscles, assuring that they were all in excellent working order. As they moved into an _asana_ that was somewhere between a push up and a cartwheel, he happened to glance over and catch Miranda's eye; he was surprised and pleased to see her watching him intently, and there was something in her gaze that made his skin tingle. A slow smile spread over her face as she watched him, and he finally turned away, still feeling her eyes on his body.

The session finished and they were dismissed, though Leonardo lingered a moment as his brothers headed off for a well-earned soak. Miranda stood and approached him, her eyes wide.

"That was incredible! I had no idea how....skilled you guys were, though I was kinda worried there at the end, with you and Raphael."

"We were just sparring," Leo said, removing his katana and carefully placing them in their holders against the wall. "We've done it hundreds of times before. Raph sometimes gets carried away. He can be really....intense sometimes."

She shrugged. "I'm sure you're right, Leonardo. But to my untrained, non-professional eyes it seemed like there was more than just simple sparring going on." She took his hand, met his gaze. "And it was pretty intense."

_Damn._ His knees were going weak, he must be more tired than he realized. She was now so close, and he badly wanted to kiss her, but just then Raph's voice rang out gleefully from the doorway.

"Hey, Leo! You comin' or what?" His brother was grinning wickedly. "Come on, Donnie still 'aint got that water heater working right-get it while the gettin's good."

Leo dropped his hand and nodded to Miranda. "Well, I'd better...."

"Yeah you should. You smell a little funky," she replied, grinning broadly at him.

"Thanks for your concern Raph," Leo muttered as the brothers left the sparring room. "You know, you're enjoying this whole thing way too much."

"Somebody needs to."

"Why do you have to make everything so hard? How is this a big joke to you?"

"Like I haven't heard you say that before," Raph chuckled. "Lighten up, Leo! Look, I'm just givin' you a hard time because it's what I do. I don't think that I'm gonna be the one to screw up what you've got going with Miranda."

"Oh really?" Leo replied stiffly as they entered the bathhouse.

"Well, I figure the best one for that particular job is you, Fearless Leader."

Leonardo had no reply.

When the Turtles finally emerged, Splinter had long since retreated to his room to "meditate," (the unwritten code for watching court tv), and Miranda was seated on the back of the couch, strumming her guitar and humming to herself. She looked up as the brothers entered.

"Hey guys, great practice. I felt like I was in a Bruce Lee movie."

"That's how we live every minute of every day," Mikey said dramatically, flopping down on an old armchair.

Leo stood beside her, and experimentally placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a slight squeeze. She in turned smiled at him, her gray eyes dark and warm.

"And thanks again for your help. I guess it's time to bring in the professionals."

"Don't mention it," Donnie replied. "It's what we do. Speaking of which....." He left the room still talking, and returned with his laptop. Miranda continued playing softly until a few mouse clicks later when Donnie spoke up once more. "Give me a minute to come up with some more dirt on these guys."

Leonardo nodded, looking thoughtful. "Depending on what we learn, maybe we can do some reconnaissance work tonight. Miranda, do you know of any place we could start?"

She considered a moment while picking a nameless tune. "I'm not sure. If they have a main headquarters, it's not one I ever visited. Sometimes, the way Hunter spoke, it sounded like they were working on getting a building inside the city." She paused, played a measure before stopping abruptly. "Oh, every Thursday Hunter used to drag me to this pool hall, pub-thing in SoHo, but that was a long time ago. They may have a new hangout now."

"If your boy was so into these guys, why didn't he fill you in on what was going on?" Raphael said sharply.

She glared at him. "I hated the Knights-they seemed like a bunch of creeps-but I wanted to support Hunter-I was trying to help _him_, not those jerks." She rolled her eyes at Raph's raised brow. "Young. Stupid. Love. Mistake. Can I make it much clearer?"

"What's the place called?" Leonardo asked.

"The Five and Dime, on Mercer."

"I can scope it out tonight," Raph said.

"That's good. You and Mikey can check it out together." Leo replied.

Raph scowled. "No offense, Mike, but I can handle this one all by my lonesome."

Mikey looked up from the muted video game he'd discreetly started moments ago. "Come on, Raph! You'd make your little brother miss out on the action? You suck."

Raph muttered unintelligibly and crossed his arms, glaring at Leo. "This is all your doing, you know. You should be paying me to put up with his insanity."

"Interesting, Raph. You know, I feel the same way about you."

"Hey, guys? If you could both shut your traps for a moment, I think I may have a lead," Don said, his fingers tapping rapidly across the keyboard. "Besides the Five and Dime, there's another place they've been sighted, in Morningside. Police files are awfully handy in these situations."

Leonardo began to pace the room, planning the next move. "Well, we don't know when the White Knights will visit either of these places, so, logically, we should prepare a stakeout."

"We don't even know if they'll be there at all," Michelangelo said dubiously. "So, are we going to just sit around until these goons pop up?"

"Miranda, you said that they used to meet on Thursday?" Leo asked.

She nodded.

"Well, it's Friday now," Raph said, crossing his arms. "We gonna wait a week?"

"No," Leonardo replied firmly. "We're going to do some recon, learn the layout of these dives, and check out some of the regulars."

"Perhaps we can learn more by indirect association then by direct confrontation," Don mused.

"Exactly." Leo stopped pacing and regarded his brothers for a moment. "Donnie, how about you and Mike check out that place in Morningside, and Raph and I can visit the Five and Dime."

"Excuse me," Miranda said suddenly. "But may I make a suggestion?"

Four nearly identical masked faces turned to her, surprise written across their features.

"I think I should come."

"_What_?" Leo and Raph exclaimed simultaneously, before they each erupted into a stream of objections.

"Absolutely not! I brought you here so you'd be safe."

"These guys obviously don't mess around, as you got to experience firsthand."

"Do you really want to discover what they'll do to you if they get their hands on you?"

"Look," Miranda had to practically yell to be heard. "I'm a grownup, okay? I'm not about to run off and stumble alone down a dark alley or anything. And besides, are you telling me that, in light of what I just saw in there, neither of you can handle a prick like Jacob, or any of the Knights?" Her gaze fell on Raph, who looked away, then to Leo, watching her intently. She fiddled with the strings on the dobro as she continued. "If they see me, they'll reveal themselves a lot sooner. You know that. This can end quickly, and we can all get back to our lives."

Raph snorted. Mike and Don had wisely (and quietly) left the immediate area, and Leo continued to regard her with interest. She looked back at him, and something passed between them. He sighed and shook his head.

"Very well. But you have to _promise_ that you will do exactly as I say. You may be an adult, but we're the experts, alright?"

"Fair enough," she nodded.

"This is all wonderful stuff, really," Raphael interjected, "but enough chitchat-let's ride."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They emerged topside in a small corner of Washington Square Park and began to make their way towards SoHo. The air was noticeably cooler than it had been lately, and a stiff breeze slithered around their legs as they traveled. Leonardo and Raphael were carefully attired in full topside regalia: pants, coats, and hats, their weapons artfully concealed beneath their clothing. Miranda, who had also opted to dress against the chill of autumn, had thrown on some sneakers and a zip-up hoodie over her t-shirt and cargo pants. As they walked, lights from buildings and vehicles sprang into being around them, illuminating the final vestiges of twilight. Soon night had fallen, though it seemed as though Manhattan was only just waking up.

Leonardo made sure that Miranda walked between himself and his brother, while ensuring that every sense was on the alert. Needless to say, he was not feeling particularly chatty. Raph and Miranda, however, seemed to be hitting it off quite well, and Leo was trying very hard not to let jealousy cloud his thoughts at the easy flow of their conversation.

"So, how's life in the music biz?" Raph's question sounded uncommonly pleasant, and Leo bit his tongue to keep from snapping at his brother to focus on the mission.

His brother.

Raphael had never made anything easy for Leonardo, or anyone else for that matter. _I can't even fall in love without him trying to sabotage everything, _Leo thought bitterly as Miranda laughed at some comment that Raph had made. He stopped walking suddenly. _Falling in love?_

"Hey, what's up?" Miranda asked, pausing to put a hand on his arm. But Leo was thankfully saved from answering. Instead he indicated the building across the street.

"We're here."

A decade ago, the Five and Dime had been one of the most popular pool halls in SoHo. Now, the formerly shining oakwood floors were scuffed by the stumbling feet of thousands of patrons. Rows of once immaculate burgundy-topped tables were now stained and tattered beyond repair, and the odor of stale sweat and vodka lingered in the air. The patrons themselves seemed to be a mix of aging hipsters and white-collar misfits, all of whom gave the impression of having an excess of both money and leisure time. Tonight, the place was considerably crowded with such ilk, making it relatively easy for the Turtles and Miranda to slip in unnoticed. As soon as they entered, Leonardo began carefully scrutinizing faces and figures, hoping for something or someone he might recognize. He was so engrossed in his examinations, he nearly jumped in his shell when Miranda suddenly appeared before him with a glass of dark liquid.

"Are you crazy?" he said incredulously. "I can't drink now!"

She rolled her eyes and thrust the beverage at him. "Relax, it's soda." She held up her own glass. "As is this, as is what I got for Raph, to his obvious disappointment. And you're welcome."

"Thank you. Where is the hothead, anyway?" Leo glanced around, sipping his drink. "There don't seem to be any members of the Knights here right now." A sudden disturbance in the far, rear corner of the bar caught his eye.

"Oh no."

"What?"

Leo moved in front of her, withholding the urge to draw his katana in the crowded room. "Whatever happens, keep out of danger, but within my sight, got it?"

Her reply was cut off by Raphael's voice, raised sharply in anger at the scene of the disturbance.

"Is that so? Listen pal, if you and your friends here think your little threats scare me...." Raph's taunt was halted as he dodged a shot fired towards him. It missed, but the sound sent the Five and Dime's patrons screaming towards the exits. In the chaos, Leo lost sight of Miranda, but before he could find her, Raph's voice rose again. The fight was starting.

"Damn him," Leo murmured as he approached his brother and the five men in black trench coats facing off next to the rear exit. He glanced around one last time to spot Miranda when.....

"Another!"

A strange voice cracked like a whip, and Leo was suddenly surrounded by three more of the Knights.

"Thanks for coming to my aid, big brother," Raph said snidely.

Leonardo addressed the man facing him. "What do you want with her?"

In response, the man cocked his handgun, not at Leo, but behind him. Miranda.

"No you don't!" The Turtles sprang to intercept, but failed to stop the man's finger on the trigger. The shot fired, but went wide. Instead of her heart, Miranda's left shoulder was grazed deeply as she was attempting to dive beneath a pool table. She cried out and stumbled to her knees, even as Leo and Raph simultaneously fell upon the gunman. The other Knights rushed to his aid, and soon the brothers were fighting for their own lives.

The quarters were close, the Knights fought dirty, and Leo found that he and Raph were hard-pressed to handle all eight of them. As if on some silent command, four of the Knights broke off, and as Leo spun in in roundhouse kick aimed at a particularly tall Knight, Raph suddenly pointed to the door. Leo knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"They've got her, Leo! They've got Miranda!"

With a final thrust at the Knight in his way, Leo somersaulted over a table and was out the back door, determined to rescue her. _I must not fail her, _he thought. _I will not fail her._

Though injured, Miranda did not appear to have let the Knights take her without a struggle. Leonardo emerged from the Five and Dime and followed the four men as they half carried, half dragged the writhing young woman down the alley. They ducked into a building and Leonardo followed, relentlessly pursuing his enemies to the top floor. The group emerged on the roof, and finally paused, glancing uneasily around and above. They appeared to be waiting for something, and Leo noticed a way to approach them unseen across the building's ledge. Miranda was shoved to her knees, clearly in pain and out of breath; though Leo once more noticed the glint of anger in her eyes, and smiled inwardly. _She's bruised, not beaten._

His attack was swift and fierce, but miscalculated just enough to keep from being deadly until Leo finally managed to drop two of the Knights with a few well-placed slashes of his blades. He knocked the other two aside and seized the opportunity. He hauled Miranda to her feet and guided her across the rooftop. They were higher up than he'd realized, and when she saw the view, Miranda turned away and retched. In her eyes, anger had been engulfed by pure terror, and Leo recalled her intense acrophobia. _That can't be helped right now_, he decided. There was only one way out of this that he could see, and he could tell that Miranda would not make the same deduction. So he did the only thing that he could think of to distract her long enough to let them get away unseen.

He kissed her. Hard. When they pulled apart, she simply gaped at him, and at once he felt irrationally foolish and pleased.

"What...." she whispered.

Leonardo shook his head, and indicated the Knights, approaching hastily. Guilt washed through him like a strange tide. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly, even as he sensed weapons being drawn.

"For....what just happened?"

"For what's about to happen," he replied, and promptly grabbed her waist tightly and threw himself off of the building, gripping one of his hands around a power line to lessen the fall. As he did so, he noticed with relief that she'd passed out completely. Her dark hair streamed out behind her and into his face, blocking out most of his field of vision.

As the night sky spiraled above and the lights of Manhattan rushed to meet them, the woman and the turtle plunged into the darkness.

**End of Part One!**


End file.
